Moonlight Truth
by Tsuki no YanagiKaede
Summary: First time writing a DW fiction. This is a Dynasty Warrior 5 story. It's a story about how Gan Ning got to know Sima Yi and how they developed from there. Might not be suitable for straights. R&R, thanks.


Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors does not belong to me and certainly nobody else other than its producers. Therefore I expect no misconceptions even after what I have written in here. This is my pure interest to actually write all this. I have fun in this, so I have no complains. If you might just have any, about the genre of this fiction especially, then I suggest you just skip this whole bloody thing. Far and square? By the way, never attempt to read this in the morning. I don't entertain to throw-ups.

That's all my warnings to you.

"_Jupiter doesn't give second warnings."_ -- Raoul of Ai no Kusabi

Moonlight Truth 

"That was a feast wasn't it!"

"You seemed very happy about the feast that my lady _Zhen Ji_ had prepared for you, sir _Gan Ning_?"

"Your lady!"

"In correction to be exact, my empire's female fighter, thy kingdom's _Zhen Ji_, my fellow lady."

"Okay! And I thought you had her there."

"Impossible, I don't lay down exceptional feelings during times of battle and crisis. Especially knowing my physical state… anyway, anything of that sort would be considered out of point."

"Hahahahaha! And I quite like that bitch!"

"I'm pretty sorry to tell you that you had better not let that sing into her ears. Or else, she might just bite the worst out of you. She is still, but of course, an honorable lady in our kingdom."

"…fine. Whatever. Anyway, being someone like myself can never speak this way like you."

"But we are definitely not insulting you of any sort, my sir. Your alliance to us is precious, and our Lord, _Cao Pi_, is definitely in gratitude to you. Should we continue to drink more into the night then my sir? We have tons of first grade _Nu'er Hong_, it should definitely fill you to your limit."

"You must be joking! _Nu'er Hong_! Here! Then what are we waiting for!"

"Hahahahahaha! Follow me!"

It was a fruitful feast to Gan Ning definitely because he was 'invited' to join the forces of Cao Pi. He just enjoyed fighting against the strong forces that opposed him. He loved the adrenaline that pumps through his veins whenever he battled fearlessly in battle, oppressing all his enemies back to their motherland. He loved the scent of victory flowing in the air, surrounding him, feeding him in every way. Now he was going to battle against Ma Chao, the nemesis of Cao Pi. It had definitely be a fight that was worthy of all the accommodation that he was given earlier; a grand feast that fed thousands, endless wine, excellent weaponry and first-grade accommodation.

Sima Yi, being a fighter and advisor who had faced much danger for his Lord Cao Pi, had inherited cumulative wits and wisdom. He would have had the ability to see through Gan Ning's character in just a simple look and analysis. He could tell that Gan Ning had an undying desire to be strong, powerful, and mighty. It equally meant that he loved to fight, as though he was born to fight, and he would only live to fight, and only breathe the air of the battlegrounds and savour the carnage of his power. For this upcoming battle with Ma Chao, Sima Yi realized that Gan Ning's help would be boundless, he could be better than what he would ever thought of. Therefore he had Cao Pi to grant him permission to approach Gan Ning for assistance.

It was indeed a smart move. This was because for some unknown reasons, Gan Ning agreed without any hesitation or condition.

"That was excellent! I could have never foreseen that your grounds had such delicate but excellent wine!"

"I can tell that sir _Gan Ning_ you have an extraordinary taste and knowledge about winery."

"Drop the sir. It sounds so wrong for a barbarian like myself! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh no. I would never call such a skillful fighter a barbarian. You deserve anything else better than that. But I can comply to drop the sir though, _Gan Ning_."

"That sounds so much better! Hahahahahaha! A toast to you, Sima Yi!"

"I gladly receive it."

Toast after toast, these two men drank into the night. Under the small white pavilion, these two men chatted into the cloudless night. The full moon shone down on them, at this newly merged friendship. It felt as if they had known each other for years, or maybe even more. The intimacy was just simply extraordinary.

Gan Ning was having much laughter and fun with this solemn wise man. He knew Sima Yi was never to be underestimated; he had much more than what he seemed. It was the least that anyone could tell, especially the unique aura that he delivered.

As Sima Yi continued to scrutinize this man, he found him too _simple_. It was not an insult to Gan Ning, but it was just something that he had not experienced usually. The fact that he was sent to spy on people that were scheming and cunning, Gan Ning just stepped out of them. He was straightforward and he meant every word he said. He was as pure as an open book; the details were of the same as his mind. They were one component. Maybe that was why Gan Ning stepped up to be stronger than the rest, and most probably why he himself would have spotted him out of the millions out there. He drowned in the pool of Gan Ning's simplicity and envied his naivety. Maybe years back… just years back, he was like him… like a child.

"…_Yi_! _Sima Yi_! You okay!"

"Ah… had drifted into some zonal. Sorry about that."

"Hah! Nah… it's okay. You tired? It's getting late though."

"I haven't had any sleep since months when the war broke out. It was impossible to sleep."

"That must have been terrible! Not being able to sleep seems hell for somebody like me!"

Sima Yi was shocked at Gan Ning's directness. It sounded all so childish… but somehow, just somehow, he could not smile to it. He felt impossible to laugh at it.

"Hey you okay? I think you had better head out for the night. With me _Gan Ning_ around, no one dares to enter into the grounds okay! I'll keep a light out for you. So go have some rest okay?"

Sima Yi throbbed at Gan Ning's sincerity. No one has ever did anything like this for him he supposed. Everyone had their own job to fulfill in the grounds. Nobody had any spare time to even think about who was doing what, moreover to attempt helping out. But this one man who had came into the grounds not even for a day, had reached out to offer him help. He did not know to feel elated or shocked, surprised or calm. For the very first time, Sima Yi was feeling _lost_.

"So you better head for the night okay? I'll be here guarding."

"… th-thanks… I don't know what to say-"

"Nah! Save the stupid formalities! What are friends for!"

"!"

Sima Yi dropped to his knees upon listening to Gan Ning's answer. It was out of his own anticipation. He was really someone who was so different from those who had been through thick and thin with him. Somehow, everyone had never been anyone close to Gan Ning. His sincerity to him really touched him deeply. So deep that…

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay!"

He lied on the ground motionless.

"Damn! He could have told me if he couldn't drink as well as me! Duh!"

Gan Ning picked Sima Yi up gently and headed for his own tent since he had no idea where Sima Yi's one was.

"Whoa!"

Amidst the sound sleeping face, Sima Yi woke up immediately as though he had a nightmare. He looked blackly into the air and started panting with perspiration beading down from his forehead.

"Hey, you could have sleep even more if you don't wake up now. Remember you hadn't had a good sleep in months?"

He instantly turned his head to the source of the voice and was shocked to see a silhouette near the tent's entrance cape.

"Where am I, _Gan Ning_?"

"You silly advisor. In my tent of course. Today is my first day, how could I have known where you slept? Moreover you don't even sleep. Who knows you might not even have a sleeping tent!"

Sima Yi giggled upon hearing Gan Ning's explanation. Gan Ning blushed when he heard Sima Yi's soft laughter and realized how stupid he would have sounded. So he tried to defend himself, desperately.

"Why are you laughing! If it weren't for your lousy drinking skills you wouldn't have been drunk and I wouldn't have to carry you back here and then hear you laughing at me like---"

As Gan Ning grumbled and walked into the inner of his tent, he awed at sight that portrayed like nothing he had ever seen before in his life. Upon the moonlight that shone through the tent window, it shot on Sima Yi's face like a spotlight and divulged his hidden beauty as Gan Ning had removed his hood and battling top earlier. His maiden soft black hair fluttered down the sides of his face and revealed nothing less comparable to Zhen Ji's beauty. He ran a hand through his hair and stroke downward. From afar he looked no less than a rare beauty, to _men_ and _women_.

"… _Sima_… _Yi_?"

"Yes, _Gan Ning_?"

Listening to Sima Yi's soft tone, Gan Ning's heart paced and palpitated. Although his tone had no difference from the way he spoke to him just now, it just sort of felt different when compared to him just now. It just felt _exceptionally_ good now.

"… you… you looked… so different… …"

Sima Yi giggled to himself a little softly, "How different then _Gan Ning_? Would you like to explain?"

"! How would I know how to describe? You know how badly I am with my words!"

Gan Ning blushed ferociously as he heard Sima Yi's request. He felt so awkward that he felt worse than losing in a battle. Now he seemed to be a pawn in a prank, and the worst, he did not know what to do now, totally.

"… sorry for that, _Gan Ning_. I just like to hear you speak. You speak of honesty and truth. You don't think and say things differently. Somehow, I admire you a lot in regards to that fact. Maybe you think it feels stupid to yourself, but I certainly admire and respect that attribute of yours. You were just different from all the people that I have come across--"

Interruption. A strong embrace that engulfed Sima Yi in the darkness interrupted him. He felt absolute warmth and clung onto that solid warmth that surrounded him. Gan Ning did not know why he had a sudden urge to touch this man, perhaps a bosom friend of the future. Maybe what he might intend to do will spoil everything that was lined up in the future, but he was willing to sacrifice everything for this one time.

"You feel different now, _Sima Yi_…"

"Hmmm….."

"You feel smaller than how you looked… and you feel softer than a man should feel…"

"Softer?"

"You have a closer complex to a woman than a man. Your built feels so much smaller than mine…"

Gan Ning had another soft giggle that tickled his ears and making it flushing in redness.

"Hey you---"

As Gan Ning was about to stop Sima Yi's teasing, he saw the ravishing beauty across the face again and his heart skipped a beat. He stood up from the bedside and went to roll down the cape of the window. The room instantly fell into pitch darkness. Sima Yi lost sight of Gan Ning in the room but he continued to sit peacefully in his spot because he knew, he knew something was coming soon.

A whirlpool that drew him closer and closer into……

Gan Ning embraced Sima Yi from behind and whispered into his ear softly. His breathing was deep and his soft whispers were deep and seductive, charming and enticing. Sima Yi began to pant as well upon hearing those soft sweet mumblings behind his ears.

"… you okay with this….?"

"…mmm…."

Slowly removing the white inner clothing on Sima Yi, it revealed pure soft snow complexion that seemed to be not even tinted once under the blazing punishment of the Sun. He was so unbelieving fair that he looked better than a lady's skin tone too. Gan Ning gently licked the skin on Sima Yi's shoulders as he realized a soft moan in the dead silence. It exhilarated the excited state of Gan Ning as he kissed from the shoulders to the back of Sima Yi's ears. Soft voices of panting and breathing, it beat inside the eardrums of Gan Ning's ears as he licked the inner of Sima Yi's ears.

Sima Yi grasped the white sheets on Gan Ning's bed tightly as he felt the tension building slowly but steadily. He succumbed to Gan Ning's soft touches and nibbles and moaned to the gentleness that this so-called 'barbarian' was capable of executing. He was never once being touched in such a sensual way, moreover he being a man. Somehow or rather, he never understood why he allowed Gan Ning to touch him in such manner. Gan Ning slowly reached into Sima Yi's pants and held the erected member beneath. He slowly rubbed against it and moved up and down the wet shaft. Sima Yi grabbed onto Gan Ning and moaned louder and louder. A streak of redness glowed on his cheeks and perspiration slowly gathered all over his body.

"…_mmm… mmmm…_"

"You feel pretty good…"

Gan Ning could barely squeeze words out of his mouth as he was enjoying the session. He could not have seen his member in sight, but not being able to see it somehow felt better than seeing it. The mystical feeling behind was way too good. He continued stroking the aching member and only to see Sima Yi's vivid reaction getting better each time. He seemed to be up to his capacity, holding up no more.

"_Gan Ning_!"

"Let it up, _dear_!"

Sima Yi finally let it all up as Gan Ning felt a slick shot of thick semen ejaculated out. He heard Sima Yi panting madly after the session and slightly grinned at his own accomplishment.

"How did that feel…?"

"… never like before….. …"

Slowly Gan Ning turned Sima Yi around and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Sima Yi reciprocated and the gentleness slowly exploded into a exploration of each other's territory. They took each other's passion fearsomely and returned with equal love. As the kiss subsided, Gan Ning stood up in front of Sima Yi and hinted slight intentions of his desire. Being wise, Sima Yi somehow just knew what he wanted and agreed to it. He undid Gan Ning's pants and slid it down. A protruded shaft was facing directly in front of him as he clasped it gently with one hand. Slowly, he engulfed it into this mouth wholly and began licking it ferociously, suckling it and jabbing it in and out of his mouth.

Gan Ning could not resist the temptation but to give in and began to moan in sweet pleasure and enjoyment.

"….ah… you're so…. good… …"

"… _mmm…. mmm…. ….mmm…_"

Sima Yi continued his motion and it ate the living hell out of Gan Ning. It felt too good to be true as Gan Ning savoured every single moment of it. The wind blew in the night as the window cape fluttered. Periods of moonlight flooded into the tent and shone onto Sima Yi's face momentarily. Gan Ning saw the lustrous face of Sima Yi, in delight and enjoyment of his actions to him and he digested every single bit of that frame of the advisor.

Upon the indulgence, Gan Ning was reaching his own capacity without realizing it himself. Suddenly he had the urge to come desperately. He knew he could not hold off much longer and begged Sima Yi to stop.

"_.. ah.. aaa… yamerou yo…. Sima Yi… … ah…_"

"… _mmm …. mmmmm…….._"

"… _ah! Yamerou naaaaaa…. AAAHHHH_!"

Gan Ning le it all up and he came fully into Sima Yi's mouth. Sima Yi took the full volume in his mouth and slowly let it flowed out, trickling down the a side of his mouth. Gan Ning saw that attractive facial of Sima Yi and uncontrollably pushed the seductive man down on fours on the bed. He knelt behind the smaller man and looked at the flawless skin on the advisor's rear. He licked it once gently and ran adrenaline through Sima Yi's veins.

He slowly pushed Sima Yi's legs apart and settled in between. He injected his erected shaft into the small hole behind the advisor and almost attempted to break him apart.

"Ah! _Itaiii…. Gan Ning_!"

"It won't hurt after a while…. … bear it, my love."

Upon listening the last two words of the last sentence, Sima Yi was numbed of all the pain he was going through earlier. Somehow, he believed the spoken language was the same as the mind language. He strongly believed in it. Because he was Gan Ning…

… he **_is_** Gan Ning.

"I hope you'll feel better…"

After he had managed to fill the entire area up, he slowly moved in and out of Sima Yi. The pain slowly lessened and merged into undying desire. It burnt the body of Sima Yi and Gan Ning as the both of them fell into the whirlpools of endless lust that swallowed them time and time again. The hunger for more became too overpowering for the both them to control as it heightened each time as the came in tightly together.

"Harder! Harder, _Ning_….!"

"… doing my very best! I will let it all up inside you!"

"… Don't hesitate! Faster! Faster!"

Gan Ning's movements became harder and rougher after each and every stroke and they attempted to rip Sima Yi's body apart. Sima Yi moaned louder and louder till he eventually started to shout for more and denying any rest time for Gan Ning. Gan Ning exhausted all his energy and devoured every bit of Sima Yi's assets.

"I'm coming!"

Sima Yi finally could no longer hold on anymore as he came, wetting the bed with white cum shots that he ejaculated. At the meanwhile Gan Ning let up his too and filled Sima Yi's rear entirely with his own white shot to the very last drop.

Listless, he was left weak and collapsed onto Sima Yi who had collapsed onto the bed too. Once again they kissed each other passionately in embrace.

"… _aishiteru da, Yi._"

"…_. ore mou na…. Ning…._"

Ending sweetly, they both drifted off into slumber land.

On the following day, Cao Pi assembled all his sergeants and generals to his tent and discussed the battle that would occur later in the day. Gan Ning saw Sima Yi elaborating the details and listened attentively. Sima Yi read the instructions to the army and dispatched geographically.

"…. _Zhen Ji_ stationed at _Xia Kou_. _Gan Ning_ stays in _Bai Di_ Castle to protect Lord _Cao Pi_. I will assist _Zhen Ji_. Everyone clear!"

Everyone exclaimed in response except for Gan Ning.

"Good! Today shall be the downfall of _Ma Chao_! I want his head today!"

Lord Cao Pi yelled and everyone complied with it. "Yes master!"

After leaving the tent, everyone was supposed to set of immediately to his or her designated post. Gan Ning saw Sima Yi from afar with Zhen Ji and waited quietly. Sima Yi noticed Gan Ning too and went forward to him as Zhen Ji went to the stable to get her horse.

"What's the matter, _Gan Ning_?"

"Why have you gone in assistance to _Zhen Ji_? Why didn't you stay here?"

"It was Lord _Cao Pi's_ idea. I just obeyed."

"….oh fuck."

"Hey don't be like this. After this battle is over, we can have more time to ourselves then. You can have your life back. So can I."

"What if we never meet again after the battle!"

"… then that's up to our fate."

Gan Ning paused for a moment. He could have imagine what it would be like if they were never to meet again. He believed even Sima Yi could have felt it.

Pain. No doubt about it.

Amidst Gan Ning's disappointment, Sima Yi took everything into his stride. He paced up close to Gan Ning's face softly and gently brushed his lips across his when nobody was looking.

"!" Gan Ning was surprised to receive it definitely.

"Believe in yourself… and me. We will meet again, _Ning_."

Gan Ning slowly retrieved his past arrogant smile back.

"You're right!"

"So let's battle for _Cao Pi_! And our future, _Ning_!"

"Yes, _Yi_! _Ore tachi no tame ni_!"

Zhen Ji arrived with Sima Yi's horse and urged him to be on the way soon too. She called out to Sima Yi and signaled to him that the army was ready.

"Let's go, _Sima Yi_!"

Looking back to respond, Sima Yi knew he had to go. He took one last look at Gan Ning.

"…._aishiteru, Ning_."

And he hurriedly ran off to Zhen Ji and left the main camp.

Gan Ning witnessed his departure and whispered softly to himself.

"…_ore mou na…._"

As he walked back to the main fortress, he saw the soldiers saluting to him and reporting details. He listened and then headed back to his grounds.

"Hahahahahahaha! Let's kill some stupid enemy souls later!"

'And I'll be waiting for you, _Yi_.'

First DW fiction. And I know Anji-ji is going to kill me, but I've still written it.

runs away in mad laughter


End file.
